


The Jutsu

by KinomiAkai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Gratuitous Smut, I mean, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Very loose plot, but other than that..., enough plot to make it multichaptered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinomiAkai/pseuds/KinomiAkai
Summary: Naruto is hit with a jutsu that causes uncontrollable lust. Someone has to step up to satiate it...no need to ask around. Sasuke's already volunteered. Canonverse, Sasunaru/Narusasu. Very smutty. Complete!





	1. The Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!
> 
> Warning: This chapter can be read as dub!con. It's not meant to be (as you'll see in later chapters), but if that bothers you, you can skip past the adult content in this chapter; the jutsu is gone rather quickly.

“It’s…complicated.” The blonde haired woman sighed, massaging her temples.

“Just tell us, Tsunade-shisho,” Sakura sounded as exhausted as Sasuke felt—and just as impatient.

“Kakashi is stable. You did well, Sakura,” Sakura only nodded, unable to feel the happiness the praise would have normally brought her, only overcome with relief at Kakashi’s state and worry for Naruto’s, “and Naruto will be okay. He is…under the influence of a certain jutsu at the moment.”

“Controlled?” Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

“Yes, in a way, but also no—it’s…ah,” Tsunade sighed quietly to herself, “it’s an insidious jutsu. I won't tell you what it’s used for; I’m sure you can guess yourselves, but…”

Shuffling the papers on her desk, she muttered to herself until she found what she was looking for.

“…the jutsu—no, let’s see here…ah! Here…the affected persons find themselves in an uncontrollable state, wherein their usual disposition is replaced by a unidimensional aggressive lust. These persons no longer feel needs for food or shelter, although those needs are still present, and do not exhibit any sexual preferences. They do not exhibit conscious thought, beyond their need for sexual activity. The affliction continues until the lust has been satiated. The effects have not been known to weaken with time.”

The silence was thunderous.

“A-a sex jutsu?!” Sakura covered her hands with her mouth.

“A rape jutsu,” Sasuke corrected, scowling fiercely.

Tsunade cleared her throat slightly. “Yes, well…at any rate, any doubt that this was the jutsu that hit Naruto disappeared when he awoke this morning.”

“He’s awake?” Sakura said.

“If you can call it that,” she replied, and the light in Sakura’s eyes dimmed.

"You can't heal it...?" Even as she said it, Sakura did not look hopeful.

"If it was anyone else, it would be much simpler," Tsunade sighed, "as it is, the jutsu is no simple illusion or injury. It's woven into their mind and chakra as, well, part of them," she motioned with her hands, "that, in itself, would be complicated, but do-able. However...Naruto has two sets of chakra, one of which the jutsu cannot get to properly, so it has moved to essentially encircle the seal. Any attempts to remove it now would..."

"You would risk damaging the seal." Of course, the dobe had to make everything complicated...

Tsunade nodded.

"It's still a possibility. We could bring Jiraiya in," she leaned back a little, "to assess the situation as well. He is familiar with the seal, and I'm sure, between the two of us, we could figure something out, but..."

“How is the lust to be ‘satiated’?” Sasuke said, “if the idiot can just masturbate and be done with it, then—"

Sakura squeaked a little, and Tsunade shook her head. “He already tried that. Several times. He is currently chained to keep him from harming himself further.”

“Harming himself?!” Sakura face was beet red.

“He was rather…vigorous,” Tsunade looked extremely uncomfortable. Even Sasuke felt the heat rush to his cheeks at the mental images brought up by that statement.

She cleared her throat again. “It is likely that he needs a partner.”

“We can—we can find him one,” Sakura said, after a moment, “there are ninjas—there was training for—the—missions of seduction and things…like that,” her voice became less confident as she spoke.

“That is true,” Tsunade nodded, “there are ninjas who do—well, not this sort of thing, but similar…”

A mission to have sex with Naruto. Sasuke felt sick.

“I had hoped…” Tsunade said quietly, and then sighed.

“You had hoped?” Sasuke asked in a strained voice. His mind was going a thousand miles a minute and he could barely keep his face still… what had happened—and what would happen—to Naruto. If he had been but a second faster—but he had been stupid and distracted with getting Kakashi healed and the only one who had noticed the advancing ninja was Naruto—for once. The enemy had likely hoped to even out his odds of one against three. Sasuke wished he had killed the man more slowly.

“I—“ Tsunade looked conflicted, “I am sad for him—that this had to happen this way. Not that I don’t trust my other ninjas—but I had hoped…for Naruto…” her eyes wandered over to Sakura.

The pink haired girl’s eyes widened and she took a step back, and it took her a moment to respond.

“You want me to sleep with him.” She spoke softly, eyes firmly on the ground.

“I won’t force anyone,” she said, “obviously. Sakura.”

“I—I’ll have to think on this, Tsunade-shisho,” she said.

Tsunade looked worried, but nodded. “We will discuss this again in the morning.”

And with that, Sakura practically ran. Sasuke thought she might be crying.

There was no need for that. Sasuke had already made up his mind.

“Will he remember what occurs while he is under the influence of this jutsu?” Sasuke asked.

“There is no consensus. I read through a few reports—some say nothing, others say they remember…flashes, blurs…some say they remember everything. Any of them may have been lying.”

Sasuke nodded. “Then it is for…peace of mind that you wish Naruto to lose his virginity to someone he considers a good friend?”

Tsunade winced a little at the phrasing, but nodded.

“I know it’s not fair,” she started, “but—"

“I will do it.”

Tsunade’s head snapped up.

“Tonight.” He held her gaze with cold intensity. Not for the first time since Sasuke had come back to their village, she wondered what really went on in that odd mind of his—and how strong Naruto’s grip on him truly was.

“Ah, I suppose there is no sexual preference,” she muttered to herself, but Sasuke overheard.

“You do not know his sexual preference either,” he snapped, and Tsunade’s eyes flew back to his.

Oh. Oh, Sasuke…

As if reading her thoughts, Sasuke’s glare intensified. Tsunade merely inclined her head with a careful, “true.”

His glare softened, and he seemed to shake himself.

“Ah,” in fact, he looked a bit nervous, “can he…can he be blindfolded?”

Tsunade’s eyebrows rose.

“In case he does remember. He would—he would not be subtle about it, and our team dynamic would suffer.” He raised his chin.

Well. Tsunade supposed there wasn’t much harm in indulging him.

“Alright. Blindfold. Any other requests?”

“Ah,” Sasuke looked nervous again.

“Actually,” Tsunade said, feeling incredibly awkward, “just write down whatever you think you need and I will get it for you. Let’s do it that way. Yes.”

“Right,” Sasuke said, taking the paper handed to him. As if he hadn’t thought—fantasized—about it a million times, he pretended to take a few moments to consider what he would need—and to firmly tell himself that now was _not_ the appropriate time to have an erection.

* * *

 Naruto was, unsurprisingly, already naked. He made quite a sight sitting at full mast, hands chained to the floor. He could not see them, as with most of Konoha’s cells – a simple illusion to have the guards able to see the prisoner but the prisoner unable to see the guards seemed to work wonders on the common criminal.

Naruto was panting and sweating, and didn’t do much but beg as Tsunade spoke quietly and wrapped a soft cloth blindfold around his head.

She came out, and Sasuke fought to look calm.

“There you are. Here is your basket,” it was covered, thankfully, but definitely contained more than what Sasuke had asked for. “There are—medicines and such in there as well, for pain, and…relaxation.”

She looked back at the blonde. “I suggest you do not unlock the chains, both for your safety, and also because he will likely remove the blindfold. They are chakra restraints as well. Naruto’s chakra unleashed like this could be…well. Anyways. You will have privacy: no one will be in this room. However,” she indicated the basket, “there is a small scroll in the basket. Rip it, and it will let me know. If you are in danger, please do not hesitate to use it. If not, please use it after the two of you are finished, so we can continue monitoring Naruto’s condition.”

Sasuke gave a tight nod, inwardly scoffing at the idea of being in danger, but relieved that she had offered an alternative to guards monitoring them while they…

Tsunade cleared her throat. “Well,” she looked at him, “thank you, Sasuke. Sakura will thank you as well, I’m sure.”

“Don’t tell her.” He said immediately, panic flooding through him at the thought. “Do not say who.”

Tsunade looked surprised. “Alright, if that’s what you wish. I don't think she would think less of you, Sasuke-san.”

Sasuke didn't reply.

“Alright,” she clapped him on the shoulder and he froze and fought to not move away. “Don’t have too much fun.”

She gave him a soft smile, and then she was gone, and Sasuke was alone, with nothing but a door in between him and Naruto.

…a naked Naruto. A naked Naruto who was sweating and rubbing his back against the wall, grasping at the floor his hands were bound to, arching back—

Sasuke practically flew into the room, nearly spilling the basket he was holding. He froze when Naruto’s head spun towards him, in spite of being firmly blindfolded. Naruto pulled against the chains and sat up on his knees, going as high as the binds would let him. He probably would have crawled if he could have. Sasuke swallowed.

“Please,” Naruto said—a breathless, whispering tone that Sasuke had never heard from him before.

“Please,” he said again, drawing the word out with a whine. Sasuke set the basket down, opening it without looking into it.

Naruto looked—this was…it was a dream. Sasuke was rock hard from the moment he walked in—and if this was the only way he could have Naruto…

Well, he’d best make it count.

* * *

 “Please what?” He waited just out of Naruto’s reach.

“I—I want—" the blonde sat up on his knees and paused, waiting for Sasuke to lean closer before he lashed out against his binds, growling and pulling at them in a desperate attempt to get to the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked a little.

“Dobe,” he breathed, moving closer as Naruto tilted his head up. His hips were inches away from Naruto’s head and it was driving him wild, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to touch the blonde—as if touching him would break this spell.

“I want,” Naruto said, his hands grasping at the floor, “I need—you. I need you.”

“You need me?” Sasuke said quietly. “Or you need anyone?”

“You, I need you, I promise,” the blonde panted, pulling at his chains.

“Liar,” Sasuke smiled bitterly, “lay back.”

“Why?” Naruto, ever rebellious, asked.

“If you lay back, I’ll touch you,” he answered simply, exhilaration rushing through him at the way Naruto’s breath hitched at the words. He obediently moved back to lean against the wall, letting his hands relax against the chains. Sasuke could see the angry red imprint of the metal on Naruto’s skin—no doubt this hadn’t been the first time he had fought against his restraints. He moved down to lean over the blonde, kneeling in between his spread legs. He wouldn’t take Naruto unless he had to, and he didn't particularly want to bottom for someone’s mind who had been lost to lust. It wasn’t his first time—Sasuke had taken many consorts and lovers during his time in Sound, but all they had brought was images of blonde hair and whisker marks—but it was likely Naruto’s, and he was exactly the kind of idiot to be sentimental over this sort of thing.

He leaned down and took Naruto into his mouth. The moan he got as a reward was enough to nearly make him cum then and there; Naruto’s hips jumped up and Sasuke had to re-position himself to hold Naruto’s hips firmly to the ground. His gag reflex wasn’t _that_ desensitized.

He leaned back down, relishing in the whines and groans coming from the blonde underneath him, memorizing the feel of his skin and the sounds he made. He indulged the blonde in going faster and teased him by letting go and licking at the sides of Naruto’s cock; oh, how he wished he could take off the blindfold and see Naruto’s full expression—see the look in his eyes as Sasuke went down on him, see the face he made as he—

“Ah—aaah—aaaah!!” Naruto moaned as he came, just as loud as Sasuke had always dreamed he would be. He let go, breathing heavily, wishing he had requested some water in the basket—although the taste of Naruto in his mouth wasn’t altogether unpleasant.

“Mm,” said Naruto, and Sasuke smirked down at him. He expected the blonde to pass out sometime soon while the jutsu wore off—it’s not like he needed to towel him off or anything. He could feel his cock aching, pulsing with need—but that’s something he could take care of at home. He certainly had plenty of material for his fantasies now…

“Mm,” Naruto said again, and he raised his legs up and wrapped them around Sasuke, pulling him close. Sasuke stared at him in shock.

“Fuck me,” Naruto moaned, his erection back in full force. Sasuke nearly fainted. He didn’t think he would ever get over hearing Naruto say that.

“W-what?” Sasuke said, attempting to pull himself up from where he was squashed against Naruto’s chest. “You’re still…”

Naruto tightened his legs and thrust his hips up, rubbing against Sasuke.

“Fuck me!” He thrust up again and this time Sasuke couldn't help but groan—it felt _so damn good_. And Naruto clearly wasn’t cured yet, so…

He leaned in close to Naruto’s ear. “I’m going to need to take off my clothes if you want me to fuck you, idiot.”

Naruto’s responded by desperately fighting against the chains—Sasuke liked to think it was to rip his clothes off—but eventually gave up and loosened his legs instead.

Sasuke took the opportunity to slip away and dig through the basket, finding—among other things—several different kinds of lube and condoms. Sasuke didn’t bother fishing through them to find what would work the best—he just grabbed whatever looked good enough to use. He toyed with the idea of not using a condom, but if, like he hoped, Naruto had no memory of any of this, and he had any sort of leakage after the jutsu wore off…the risk wasn’t worth it.

Ignoring Naruto’s moans and pleas, he took the time to put the condom on and make sure there wasn’t anything else he needed—he didn’t think Naruto would let him go away again.

Wearing a condom, holding lube, and totally naked, Sasuke took a deep breath to calm the nerves that he didn’t totally understand. He looked towards Naruto, who was kneeling and pulling at his chains again. A selfish part of himself didn’t want this to work—wanted Naruto to be like this forever…be his forever…

“What’s my name?” He forced himself to ask.

The question seemed to surprise Naruto.

“I don’t care,” he answered honestly, and went right back to coercing Sasuke to come closer.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and let the pang in his chest settle.

“Of course you don’t,” he muttered.

Well. At least his identity was safe.

He crossed the room.

In spite of Naruto’s begging for “more, more, please, more!”, Sasuke took his time to prepare the blonde. He liked to think he was saving Naruto some pain, although he wasn’t entirely sure he could feel it at the moment. He let a second finger slide into Naruto, smiling at the blonde’s loud, drawn out shout of “yes!”

But he was getting impatient, and soon after he had stretched Naruto with a third finger, he readied himself to enter him. Naruto must have noticed him shifting, because he became much more aggressive in pulling at his chains and lifted his legs up in preparation.

Sasuke let one arm slide under and around one of Naruto’s legs, which came to rest on his shoulder, and lifted his hips up, basking in the feel of his warm skin. He positioned himself, already lubed up, at Naruto’s entrance.

“Ready?” He asked, as if the blonde would say anything but yes.

“Damn it, fuck me!”

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice.

Being inside Naruto was—it was heaven. Sasuke didn't know how else he could describe it. He was so overwhelmed with pleasure that he could barely even think. All he could feel was Naruto—every one of his senses was filled—overwhelmed—with Naruto, Naruto, Na—ah…

And Naruto certainly seemed to be enjoying himself, from the way his begging and pleading had changed into calls of “yes—yea—oh god, oh f- _fuck yes_!”

Still, even as he was inside him, Sasuke wasn’t as close to Naruto as he wanted to be. He pulled out, ignoring the protests and told Naruto, “let me get behind you.”

Naruto was surprisingly cooperative, letting Sasuke slide behind him and pull him onto his lap. Naruto leaned back, arching against Sasuke’s chest as the Uchiha entered him again. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him close, pressing their skin together as he continued thrusting into Naruto. He couldn’t help the sounds coming out of his mouth; he didn’t think he could stop them if he tried. No other experience had been like this—no one else had been Naruto.

He heard Naruto’s moans getting higher and louder, their pace became faster and harder, Sasuke thought he called Naruto’s name, he couldn’t be sure and—

“Aaah!” Naruto came first, destroying any will Sasuke had to make this last longer as he pressed Sasuke as deep as he could go. Sasuke felt a rush, unlike he had ever felt—

“—Naru—I lo—I love—aah!”

He screamed as he came inside Naruto, his back arching with such intensity that his head slammed against the wall behind him—but he barely felt it, instead collapsing into the bliss that pulsed through his body like lightening. He felt Naruto fall back onto him, and knew the blonde had immediately fallen unconscious. Thank goodness.

It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he forced himself to pull out of Naruto and set to cleaning them both up. He cleaned himself first; thankfully Tsunade had thought of this part, because Sasuke sure hadn't. He wiped Naruto down gently, but thoroughly: even the sweat on his brow. He assumed Tsunade would move him somewhere more comfortable after he used the scroll; he couldn’t imagine Naruto reacting very well to waking up in a jail cell.

He finished cleaning, and stood straight. For a moment, he just watched Naruto—memorizing every inch of his body, taking in a sight that he would never see again...

He threw out everything he had used, ripped the scroll, and went home to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be mainly plot :)
> 
> See you tomorrow!  
> \- Kinomi


	2. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its associated characters.

Sasuke barely got a wink of sleep, but the next morning, everything was back to normal. Sakura was infinitely grateful someone else had volunteered, and Tsunade had reassured her it was someone with Naruto’s best interests in mind, although she still seemed to feel guilty about not stepping up to save Naruto when the opportunity had arisen.

Both Kakashi and Naruto had awoken, too, and both had been frantic to know the state of the rest of their team. There had been a heartfelt greeting, after which both ninjas had been released from the hospitals with the addendum that their team would be off missions for at least the next few days. She didn’t specify why, but Sasuke knew that Tsunade wanted to make sure Naruto was completely recovered. But it was obvious that Naruto was back to his normal self, and he didn’t remember a thing—Sasuke ignored the hollow feeling in his chest at the thought.

Naruto insisted they train, and Kakashi smiled and suggested they go for ramen. He always knew how to get the dobe to take it easy.

* * *

 Today had been a strange day for Naruto. Not a bad one – Kakashi was treating him to ramen, Sakura was being extra nice, and he was feeling rather good considering he had been out for a whole day! He remembered getting hit by _something_ , although he didn’t know what it was – it must have been powerful to knock him out in one hit. Obviously, the old hag had figured out what it was and healed him right up – she hadn’t even yelled at him that much for not being careful, though.

So all in all, a good day. The only downer on his mood was Sasuke—not that that was anything new. He wasn’t being especially mean or anything; in fact, it was quite the opposite. Sasuke had barely said two words all day. It reminded Naruto of the way he had acted when he first came back to the village.

He hated it.

“Oi, teme! You eat too slow!”

Sasuke seemed to tense, but relaxed so quickly Naruto wasn’t sure if he imagined it.

“You eat too fast, idiot,” he said, but he still didn’t look over at Naruto. Naruto scowled.

“I give ramen the respect it deserves! Even Sakura-chan has eaten more than you,” he pointed his chopsticks in Sasuke’s face and a small drop of liquid splatted against his cheek. Sasuke scowled and finally turned to Naruto—only to find him with no trace of his previous scowl. He was staring at Sasuke’s cheek an expression that made it obvious he was trying desperately not to laugh.

“Idiot,” he glared at the blonde, knowing exactly what had happened.

“S-s,” Naruto tried to speak through his snickers, “y-you’ve got,” he gestured at his own cheek, giggling to himself. Sakura and Kakashi watched in amusement, although neither seemed to find the same hilarity that Naruto did.

Still frowning, Sasuke quickly wiped at his cheek and looked away. He could feel his cheeks burning—and it only worsened when Naruto gave him a playful nudge.

Why, oh why, had he agreed to sit next to Naruto?

* * *

Not half an hour later, Kakashi predictably tried to sneak away from the stand and leave them to foot the bill. Sakura caught him by the collar and Naruto threw a chopstick that bounced harmlessly off the back of his head. Kakashi turned with a bright smile.

“I was just going to the bathroom,” he said, entirely unfazed.

There was a round of scoffs and other noises of disbelief. Even Sasuke crossed his arms and said:

“Liar.”

The effect was immediate—although not obvious. Naruto’s spine went rigid and he blinked rapidly, turning back and staring into his bowl as if attempting to orient himself. Sakura was busy scolding Kakashi, and Sasuke informed their teacher that he would be the one treating them, as punishment.

To his credit, Kakashi took his sentence with ease, simply muttering about how mistreated he was and how no one trusted their poor teacher…

Meanwhile, Naruto was attempting to straighten himself out—he could almost hear muffled noises, he felt a rush of pleasure and excitement and then—

Then it was gone, and he had no idea what had just happened.

“You alright, Naruto?” Sakura was leaning in, gently placing a hand on his arm. He responded with a bright grin and a, “aww, Sakura-chan, you worried about little old me?”

She frowned a little and poked him in the arm. “Well maybe if you stopped ending up in the hospital so much, I wouldn’t have a reason to worry!”

He laughed and waved her off, and everything was back to normal.

The rest of their late lunch (turned to dinner) passed without event, just jokes and laughter and generally enjoying each other’s company. Even Sasuke loosened up a little, chuckling every now and then, but still generally quieter and lacking the snark that he usually had.

Still, they had a fun night—especially when they forced their teacher to pay the bill (which was substantially more expensive than a usual meal as Naruto seemed to be continuously eating for the entire time they were there)—and went to their respective homes with the promise of meeting tomorrow for training.

* * *

 That night, Naruto’s dreams were filled with a shadowy figure—the figure spoke in a low voice that he couldn’t quite understand, but one that seemed to make every hair on his body stand, made his back arch, made him scratch his nails raw against the floor, made him—

He woke to a sweaty bed and sticky sheets.

* * *

 This was torture.

What Sasuke had done was supposed to have helped him—to have cured him of this infernal need for something that would forever be out of his grasp.

Instead, he was like a man addicted; each time he closed his eyes he saw Naruto writhing underneath him, when he tried to sleep all he could hear were Naruto’s moans and whines…it was driving him mad. He could barely look at Naruto all day today as it was, and it only seemed to get worse when he was alone.

He wanted to smother himself with a pillow…but instead, he moved his hand under his pants, and succumbed to his fate.

* * *

 The next morning seemed a bit brighter—he wasn’t sure what Kakashi had been told, but he had specifically worked with Sasuke as Naruto sparred with Sakura, and he was very thankful for that.

After lunch, he wasn’t so lucky. Kakashi decided that him and Naruto were still too reliant on their chakra, and needed to work on their taijutsu; so, he sent them to spar. But no chakra and no weapons meant that fighting had to be done in close quarters, and Sasuke did not feel ready to be in close quarters with Naruto.

But, it wasn’t the first time that Sasuke had fought Naruto when he really wanted to be doing something else…

* * *

 As usual, they were evenly matched. The fight had been going on long enough that both of them were out of breath. They stood apart, tired, but unwilling to give up. Luckily for Sasuke, Naruto became more impatient the longer they sparred.

He charged towards Sasuke, but it was sloppy and uneven, and it gave the Uchiha the exact opening he needed. He threw Naruto on the ground and pinned his arms, straddling his hips. Naruto landed with an “oof!”

But as Sasuke was going to ask him if he yielded, Naruto’s eyes unfocused and his arms went slack against Sasuke’s grip. Sasuke immediately let go, pulling away from Naruto. Just as quickly, Naruto snapped back to reality, breathing heavily.

“Did you—did you say something?”

“No,” Sasuke said, sitting back on his knees, arms still half-reaching towards the blonde. “I didn’t say anything.”

“O-oh,” Naruto blinked and sat up.

“Oh,” He said again, in a different tone, “I lost, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you lost,” Sasuke couldn’t find it in him to sound smug.

“Damn,” Naruto grumbled and sat up. Sasuke stood and held out a hand, and Naruto took it without complaint. He didn’t seem to be unstable on his feet, but still…

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Naruto said, still looking a bit confused, “I must’ve just hit my head or something.”

“We should get Sakura to check you out.”

“Nah, I’m fine!” He waved a hand. “Seriously!”

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, ignored Naruto’s protests and dragged him over to their teammate.

* * *

After training, Sasuke went straight to Tsunade and reported what he had seen. Much to his dismay, she didn’t seem too concerned. She assured him she would keep an eye on Naruto, and encouraged him to come back if he saw anything else, but that was about it. Sasuke left the room with a fierce scowl.

And he nearly ran right into Sakura.

“Sasuke,” she greeted him, having dropped the honorific long ago. “I wanted to talk to you.”

He blinked for a moment, and then masked his surprise with a single firm nod—but Sakura seemed to catch onto something, because she continued.

“I followed you here after training,” she explained, “I figured you were going to report on Naruto. You didn’t sense me?”

Well, no, he hadn’t, and he felt like a damn fool. But he wouldn’t tell her that.

“Anyways, that’s not important,” she said, “let’s walk somewhere else.”

Sasuke’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance—he really just wanted to go train—but he went along with her nonetheless.

After they were out of the tower, she spoke.

“I wanted to thank you,” she began, “for what you did for Naruto. And I wanted to apologize.”

Sasuke froze at the first sentence, his heart beating faster.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sasuke.” She crossed her arms.

“I didn’t—"

“I’m not stupid,” she rounded on him, “we were the only people in that room and the only people Tsunade-shisho made the offer to.”

Sasuke didn't reply, only staring at her coldly.

“So don’t bother trying to lie to me,” she turned back around and continued walking. She waited until he followed her to continue speaking.

“Like I said, I wanted to apologize,” she said, “for putting you in that situation. I was selfish, and—sentimental about...that.”

Her face reddened slightly at the latter, but she cleared her throat and moved on. “But it shouldn’t have been something that would stop me from saving Naruto. I feel pretty bad about the whole thing. Especially just running out like that.”

Sasuke was only half-listening to what she was saying, more focused on being hideously uncomfortable that someone else close to Naruto knew what he had done.

“It’s fine,” he said stiffly. She scoffed at him a little, but it was with a smile.

“Yeah, it would be for you,” she said softly. “I bet you didn’t even hesitate. You and Naruto are always showing me up somehow, whether in skill or moral compass.”

She grinned playfully, but he knew the truth in her words.

“I’m not sure good morals are entirely on my side,” Sasuke admitted. Sakura seemed surprised by his honesty.

“You did what was necessary,” she said, “someone needed to do it. I’m sure Naruto would be far more comfortable with it being you as opposed to some random ninja.”

Sasuke practically rounded on her. “It doesn’t matter what he’s comfortable with because he _will not be finding out about this_.”

Sakura blinked up at him, and then frowned.

“Well, alright,” she batted him away, “no need to go all threatening on me. I wasn’t planning on telling him or anything.”

He crossed his arms and looked away.

“But…” she said, “what if he needs to be told because his condition worsens? Or what if he remembers?”

Sasuke scowled fiercely. “He won’t.”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Humor me.”

“It won’t matter. He won’t know it was me.”

There was a pause.

“That…” she sounded incredulous, “completely defeats the purpose of it having been you!”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“It does! He’ll think it’s some random guy—"

“I didn’t hurt him,” Sasuke was almost snarling, “I didn’t hurt him and I made sure he was safe and—“

He turned away from her, trying to calm himself.

“I didn’t think that you—"

“What matters is that he is okay. That’s it. It’s over, it’s done. Leave me alone.”

And when he walked away, Sakura didn’t follow—but she watched his retreating back for quite some time.

* * *

That night, Naruto dreamed he was in chains—he was in a dreary cell with only his legs free. He dreamed of a man that came in and drove him wild, a man that leaned in between his legs and left him gasping and begging for more. The man whispered his name and he arched into his touch—and then he was cold.

The man had moved away.

“You need me?” The low voice said, filling the darkness. “Or you need anyone?”

“You,” he gasped, “I need you, I promise.”

“Liar.” The word echoed through his head like an explosion, and he awoke gasping for air.

* * *

Naruto was pretty damn tired. His dreams left him unsettled and unable to sleep, and he had tossed and turned trying to figure out just what he was missing.

He was no stranger to erotic dreams, obviously, but these were…vivid. They almost felt _real_. He groaned, looking himself over in the mirror. Maybe it was his body trying to tell him that it was tired of being a virgin.

But, really, he was never interested in short-term stuff. Even his crush on Sakura had been more about her intelligence and fire than her body—not that that crush was still around. He could appreciate her being pretty as well as anyone else, but when Sasuke left, he had turned to her as the only family he had left, and she had been a wonderful sister to him. Any sexual thoughts towards her had him cringing.

Sasuke, on the other hand…well, that was complicated. And it was too fucking early to get into that mess.

Naruto sighed, and headed out for their morning training.

* * *

A few days later, they were on a mission. Nothing big, just a quick escort to another village—it likely would just be an overnight trip. The mission passed uneventfully; it was the usual two or three amateur attacks on the way there, and they arrived at the small town with ease.

The villager thanked them immensely, and offered them his small home to stay in for the night. They gratefully accepted, always willing to save money.

There were only two extra rooms, unfortunately, so Kakashi smiled, waved them off, and took the couch in the living room. Sakura smiled sheepishly, but didn’t complain when she got a room to herself.

That left the boys in the room with one double bed.

“I can take the floor,” Sasuke offered, hoping Naruto would agree.

“Don't be stupid, teme,” Naruto scoffed, “if I steal the blankets again, you can just whack me and I’ll wake up and give them back. Okay?”

Against his will, Sasuke found himself nodding. He could never seem to refuse that playful grin anymore.

Far too soon, they were in bed and Sasuke was intensely aware of Naruto’s presence behind him. So aware, in fact, that he had an infuriating erection that just _would not let him sleep_.

Naruto mumbled and rolled over, obviously having had no trouble sleeping whatsoever. He glared at the blonde, peacefully unconscious in the pale moonlight…definitely glaring, and not admiring the way his hair seemed to glow in the light, how smooth his unblemished skin looked, how Naruto slept shirtless and he could just see his collarbone peeking out from the blankets…if he moved them just a little he would be able to…

Naruto made a noise again and seemed to shuffle on the spot. Sasuke rolled his eyes: so animated, even in sleep.

“…please…”

Sasuke’s heart stopped.

“I want…please…”

Sasuke’s eyes were impossibly wide. This sounded like…but it couldn’t be…

“I want…I need y…”

Oh no.

“You…need you… ….promise...”

Fuck.

Sasuke snarled and got out of the bed. There _had_ been after effects of the jutsu. Naruto was obviously still influenced by it if he was…was this the first time he had had these sorts of dreams? Probably not. He had probably been having him ever since he awoke. Sasuke swore.

“Mm,” Naruto moaned.

Sasuke closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. It would do him no good to panic now—he would go to the Hokage and _force_ her to listen. And if she didn’t—well—then he would do something himself.

But in the meantime…

“Naruto,” he said, once he was back in the bed.

“Mm…”

“Naruto!”

“Wh-huh?” Naruto blearily looked around.

“You stole the blankets.”

“Oh. M’sorry,” he slurred, and went right back to sleep. Thankfully, this time, the only noises Naruto made were his usual loud snores. Sasuke sighed, and attempted to get what little sleep he could.

* * *

“Are you sure?” Tsunade’s face was grave. Sasuke was just immensely relieved that she had taken him seriously.

“Yes. It was…eerily similar.” He said, fighting down a blush: now was not the time.

“And it’s not possible that it was some sort of…erotic dream? It is likely that he would act similarly.”

“No,” Sasuke said, “he seemed to be reliving what had occurred.”

“Hm,” Tsunade’s eyebrows raised and she leaned back in her chair. “Then perhaps…his memory is returning to him…”

Sasuke’s nostrils flared. He wanted to scream at her that yes—that is exactly what was happening, and she should fucking _do something about it_ before—

“I should speak with him,” Tsunade said.

Sasuke blinked at her.

“If he is beginning to remember, then I ought to tell him the full truth of the jutsu before he remembers it on his own and panics. I will keep your involvement entirely secret,” she continued, correctly reading his fear, “and I will be as vague as possible. But he ought to know the truth before he finds out on his own.”

And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! No smut in this one, but it will be back, don't worry :P
> 
> Till tomorrow,  
> \- Kinomi


	3. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its associated characters!

In some sense, Sasuke hated that he knew what Naruto was going to be told when he was summoned to the Hokage's office in the middle of training. Both Sakura and Kakashi had done their best to distract him, and it had worked for as long as the two against one sparring match had lasted. Not for the first time, Sasuke wondered what Kakashi really knew—and mainly, if Sakura had told him. He eyed the pink-haired girl suspiciously; she didn't seem to notice.

* * *

 "Naruto, please sit down," she said, understandably nervous about the entire situation. Naruto seemed confused, but he sat without complaint.

"What's up?" He asked, getting increasingly nervous as Tsunade stayed quiet.

"Naruto," She said again. "You remember the jutsu you were hit with? The one that knocked you unconscious."

At Naruto's nod, she continued. "You have not been informed of the full effects of the jutsu…it is time you were."

"…the full effects?"

"Yes." She paused to evaluate her words, and to take a breath. "What hit you…it was…manipulative. It is a lust jutsu, infamous for its use in various horrible situations—"

"I—what?"

"Luckily, you were unconscious and your team brought you back to Konoha before you awoke. You didn't hurt anyone, don't worry."

Naruto's wide, horrified eyes softened a little, and he nodded for her to keep going.

"Unfortunately, the only...entirely safe method of ending the jutsu was to have you be…satisfied."

"…satisfied?"

"To satisfy the lust," she explained.

"Oh," Naruto said, and the look of horror was back in his eyes again.

"We had hoped…we had hoped that you would have no memory of the event, but…"

"The event," Naruto said in a low voice. "What happened?"

"You had to be cured," she said, "we did what he had to. No one knows the details except for your—partner—and it was a ninja you know and trust—"

"You did what you had to do," Naruto said, "you had some ninja—someone—and you weren't even going to tell me? Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Naruto…"

"You weren't, were you? If I hadn't started to remember, you would never have told me, would you?"

"You weren't yourself, Naruto, it was physically the only way—"

"I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS 'THE ONLY WAY'! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" He took a few breaths to steady himself. "You should have told me as soon as I woke up. You should have—"

He stopped himself abruptly, staring at Tsunade for a moment, who looked back with pained eyes. He couldn't look at her any longer, and he left, almost running.

He didn't pay attention to where he was or what he passed until he was back at his apartment, his thoughts still racing.

That certainly answered why he had been dreaming of the same shadowy man over and over again; it had all been real. Someone had…

_'You need me? Or you need anyone?'_

The words echoed through his head, and they made him pause.

 _'It was a ninja you know and trust'_ said Tsunade's voice, and he sat down on the couch with a groan.

He was…angry. But he was rational enough to realize that he shouldn't be angry—Baa-chan was a damn good healer and if she said it had been the only way…

He put his head in his hands. This was frustrating; he still felt as if he was missing _so much_. And he was angrier about being lied to than the jutsu itself. Especially since…

_'Wh-what? You're still…'_

He really should have asked who it was, beyond the fact it was someone he knew. At least he knew it was a man, but he had gotten to know the majority of Konoha's forces and that really didn't narrow it down…everyone he had met _seemed_ like a good enough person, but someone he really knew and trusted…

And for that matter, why couldn't he remember anything visual? The voices and touches were vivid and felt incredibly real, but he could never seem to see anything, only an endless blackness…

He sighed. Tsunade had summoned him rather late, and now he really ought to go to bed. Maybe it would even help him…

* * *

_'What's my name?'_

_'I don't care.'_

_'Liar.'_

_'If you lay back, I'll touch you.'_

_'Ready?'_

_'Wh-what? You're still…'_

_'Damn it, fuck me!'_

_'…if you want me to fuck you, idiot,'_

_'I need you, I promise…'_

* * *

 Naruto awoke to the sound of his alarm going off, in his opinion, far too soon. He obeyed it nonetheless, sacrificing himself to a tiring day.

* * *

Sasuke, for once, _really_ didn't want to beat Naruto to the bridge where they met. He could see from a distance that Sakura wasn't there yet, and Kakashi obviously wasn't…

He really didn't want to be alone with the blonde. His dreams had been particularly vicious that night, drawing on that night with Naruto and twisting into the times they had fought, particularly when Sasuke had left Konoha. It had left Sasuke with an overwhelming feeling of guilt. He couldn't face it, not yet.

* * *

Half an hour later, Naruto was the only one at the bridge, and he looked considerably confused. Sasuke was still hovering far enough away that Naruto hadn't seemed to notice him, but close enough he could see the blonde standing at the bridge.

Finally, he took pity on him.

"You're late!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at him.

Sasuke shrugged, staying a safe distance away.

"Not as late as some people."

Naruto conceded the point, and then they fell into silence. Naruto seemed lost in thought, and it gave Sasuke the opportunity to watch him. He was immensely curious as to how the meeting with Tsunade had gone, but it hit far too close to home for him to ask about it.

"D'you think Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei ditched us?" Naruto asked suddenly, breaking Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged neutrally.

"Ya wanna spar anyways?" Naruto gave him a lopsided grin, and Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

"Whatever," _you want_ , _you damn gorgeous idiot_.

"Chakra?" Naruto asked, a gleam in his eye.

"No," Sasuke answered without hesitation, "I don't particularly want to rebuild the training field again."

Naruto just grinned and beckoned Sasuke to follow him.

* * *

 Naruto's heart wasn't in it, that much was for sure. He had given Sasuke several openings—none of which he had taken—and he only seemed to be getting worse. It was obvious Naruto was using training as an excuse to think, but Sasuke didn't mind. Until he paid attention, Sasuke didn't mind being on full defense mode.

…Something around ten minutes later, Sasuke promptly reevaluated his decision, because he was unbelievably bored. He waited until Naruto left him an opening, and broke him out of his thoughts by flashing behind him and wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Focus, dobe."

And he let go, stood back, and readied himself.

* * *

 Naruto had tried to distract himself by asking Sasuke to train, but he just couldn't seem to focus on fighting today. Something was bothering him—something big. He just couldn't figure it out…he went through all the dreams he had had, trying to piece them together…some things just didn't seem to make sense…

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around his neck and he realized he had just been fighting on autopilot—something that would never work against Sasuke.

"Focus, dobe."

Dobe…it had been a while since Sasuke had called him that—not since he had left Konoha…not since—

_'I—I want…'_

_'Dobe…'_

Naruto snapped to full attention and spun around to face Sasuke, his taijutsu form falling.

Sasuke, seeing this, seemed to loosen himself and look at him worriedly.

"It was you," Naruto said. "It was you that broke the jutsu."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had never really been a particularly brave ninja. Strong? Yes. Determined? Sure. But brave? He was foolhardy at best, and those moments never seemed to end well for him. So, Sasuke, being who he was, was not a man about to admit anything so easily.

"Excuse me?"

"It was…wasn't it you?" Naruto, for the first time since he had spoken to Tsunade, wondered if his dreams had maybe just been fantasies after all. It wouldn't have been his first one about Sasuke, after all.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke said, putting on a mask of annoyance and crossing his arms.

Naruto furrowed his brow and blinked at Sasuke.

"O-oh…"

Guilt lashed through Sasuke like a whip, but he held firm.

It didn't seem quite right to Naruto, but he didn't really want to push the subject…then again, he never really wanted to push anything with Sasuke anymore—not since he came back a year ago.

But Sasuke wouldn't meet his eye. Hm.

"'Cause I wanted to thank the guy that did, y'know," Naruto continued casually. "D'you know who it was?"

Some mix between excitement and disgust wormed its way through Sasuke's body.

"Why?"

Naruto shrugged. He was getting to Sasuke, he could tell. He decided to push him a little more.

"I might like a repeat event," and he couldn't help the small grin that escaped his casual façade. Ironically, it was that that sent Sasuke over the edge—the thought that Naruto would be okay with—even be _happy_ with—pleading for some stranger to…to…

"That's pathetic, Naruto. Are you that desperate? You're going to go crawling after the first person who fucked you?"

"Hm, yeah, probably," Naruto said. "Hey Sasuke, how do you know we fucked?"

Sasuke froze.

"Interesting that baa-chan said no one else knew the details."

Naruto let the silence carry on for a little while, before he nodded to himself. "Yeah, okay," he sighed.

"Come find me when you're done lying, 'kay?"

Naruto shuffled a few steps back, and then turned to get back to the bridge. He didn't really know where he would go from there, but he figured Sasuke needed some time to brood or whatever. Even if it was some shitty thing that Sasuke had forced himself to do—which it didn't _seem_ like but, still—they needed to talk about it. _Naruto_ needed to talk about it, at any rate, and Sasuke would have to deal with that.

* * *

"Come find me when you're done lying, 'kay?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto's retreating form, still unable to move. Naruto's casual acceptance—the ease with which he saw through him…Sasuke didn't know what to think.

Well, Naruto hadn't come to beat the shit out of him; that was something. But he had been _so stupid_ , now that he thought about it—of _course_ Naruto would recognize his voice. If he had just kept his stupid mouth shut—jutsus to alter his voice wouldn't have worked in the cell, just like visual alterations wouldn't have—but he could have just remained silent...

He shouldn't have done it in the first place, honestly. They would have found someone else—someone to—

The thought made him feel sick.

* * *

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage Monument, hugging his knees to his chest. He had his eyes closed, replaying all he could remember about that night—which was almost all of it, he thought. He still had no visual memory, only shades and shadows…something might have been covering his eyes, he wasn't sure. He remembered his hands being bound, though—he kept fighting against them.

Sasuke hadn't even undone the binds, the bastard. Naruto snorted to himself.

Sasuke…

_'What's my name?_

_'I don't care.'_

Naruto winced a little. But why had Sasuke even asked? Was he checking if Naruto had figured out who was with him? That would make sense, but Naruto wasn't sure he had had any idea who _anyone_ was…not that he could actually remember anything besides Sasuke. Surely there had been some period of him waking up or something, but…

He sighed. Like usual, the only thing he could think about was Sasuke.

He had realized his feelings for Sasuke right around the time his obsession with bringing the Uchiha back started infecting his dreams, and after a few times waking up wet, sticky, and hopeless, he finally conceded the fact that he was a damn idiot.

But then Sasuke had come back with them…the moment the news of Itachi's death reached Konoha, Naruto had left. He hadn't even packed anything.

It hadn't even been Sasuke, in the end. In a display of horrible irony, Orochimaru had seen an opportunity to get the Sharingan faster than waiting for Sasuke to access its full power, and he had gone for Itachi.

The battle had been huge and impossible to miss—especially when Sasuke showed up. Naruto couldn't imagine what it had been like to try to pick a side. He wasn't sure if Sasuke let it happen, or if he showed up too late—all they knew is that Orochimaru had just begun his descent into Itachi's body when Sasuke destroyed him. Not killed him—destroyed him. Apparently Sasuke had been privy to much of the research on souls that Orochimaru had collected over the years, and it had come in handy.

They had found their lost teammate not a day later, sitting in the woods next to his brother's unmoving body, and a pile of dust. And when Naruto knelt in front of him and said, "come home, teme," Sasuke had looked up with dead, empty eyes, and promptly collapsed.

Kakashi had carried Itachi's body, and they had arranged for a simple, secret funeral later on. Sasuke had asked that, in spite of everything, he still be buried on the Uchiha Grounds—perhaps in memory of the brother he had once been.

Sasuke didn't fight when he was back in Konoha—he didn't seem to hold any negative feelings towards the village at all. Actually, it was more that Sasuke didn't seem to have any feelings towards anything, period. It took him a good six months before he even started being a bastard again—and Naruto had been really, _really_ annoying to him the entire time. The completely silent, dead look he had was just too much for the blonde to handle. He had done everything he could to provoke a reaction—and the day it finally worked, they had both ended up in the hospital.

Later, Sasuke had apologized for his reaction. Naruto had promptly brought him to Tsunade and demanded he be checked for some sort of injury.

It had been the first time since he came back that Naruto saw him smile.

Naruto sighed, and leaned against the rock. He wondered if Sasuke would even come looking for him.

* * *

It wasn't long before Sasuke found himself looking for Naruto; it was almost automatic. The monument was, actually, the first place he checked. He stopped when he saw the blonde hair on the horizon, although he knew Naruto could probably sense his chakra. This time, he didn't make any attempt to hide it.

Right on cue, Naruto turned towards him, and their eyes met. Naruto made no attempt to move, only watching him patiently.

Sasuke sighed, and moved towards him.

* * *

Naruto couldn't help the warmth that spread through him as Sasuke sat beside him. For once, he waited for Sasuke to talk first.

"I'm probably still going to lie," Sasuke offered quietly. The sudden honesty made a laugh burst from Naruto.

"Yeah," he said, "I bet you will, you bastard."

Sasuke snorted in response.

For a moment, the both of them just looked out at the view, enjoying the way the breeze softened the heat of the sun, and how the rustling leaves were the loudest sound they could hear.

"So," Naruto said, smiling to himself, "it _was_ you, right?"

Sasuke looked away uncomfortably.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said finally.

"Right," Naruto laughed, "still lying. I forgot."

Naruto shifted his position so he was facing the Uchiha. Sasuke spared him a glance, but couldn't hold it.

"So," he said again, "we had sex, and I can barely remember it. That's hardly fair."

Sasuke felt the blood rush to his face at Naruto's bluntness. He didn't respond.

"I mean, for the record," he said, "I just finished yelling at baa-chan yesterday, so I really ought to yell at you too."

Sasuke nodded. That was more what he had expected.

"Sasuke," Naruto said seriously, "if I hadn't started to remember on my own, would you have never told me?"

Sasuke blinked, and looked at Naruto.

"You—that's what you're mad about?"

"Don't dodge the question, teme."

"…no. No, I wouldn't have told you."

Naruto nodded, but he almost looked…hurt. He sighed and looked away.

"Naruto," Sasuke called his attention back to him. "Why aren't you angrier about the…sex part?"

"Why would I be?" He said.

"It wasn't done with your," Sasuke cleared his throat, "permission. You didn't consent."

Naruto snorted, thinking back to what he'd remembered. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I consented. I'm pretty sure I consented _a lot_."

Sasuke viciously fought a blush back. "You're—you're not taking this seriously. You were basically drugged—"

"Have you been beating yourself up over this?" Naruto's eyebrows were raised. "It wasn't a drug, it was a jutsu with very specific end conditions. Baa-chan told me. I'm just glad I didn't hurt anyone."

"Even if you ended up hurt instead?"

"I'm sure I was fine with however you were 'hurting' me," Naruto snickered.

"Naruto!"

"What?" Naruto grinned at Sasuke. Sasuke did not look amused, and Naruto's grin slowly slipped off.

"You—you weren't forced or anything, were you?"

"You think you could force me?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"No, I know I was chained down—kinky, by the way—but I mean it wasn't like…a mission or something, was it?"

Naruto looked genuinely worried, and it made Sasuke swallow his automatic answer of the affirmative.

"Not really. Tsunade-sama told Sakura and I first—I think she was hoping Sakura would agree. If we had both declined, then yes, it would have been a mission."

"O-oh," Naruto's eyes were wide and he looked away. "But it…wasn't for you?" He had to make sure.

"No, idiot."

"Teme!" But Naruto was smiling, and it made Sasuke's chest tighten.

There was a pause where they both looked out at the view again.

"Bet you wish it was Sakura," Sasuke felt the words come forth without his permission. He saw Naruto look at him out of the corner of his eye, but he felt like he was frozen.

"That I—gross, teme," Naruto made a face, "I had a crush on her when I was like twelve."

"So?"

"So she's like…my sister. That's not—it's not like that."

"…hm," was all Sasuke said, but he couldn't help but feel pleased at the statement.

Naruto looked at him—Sasuke still refused to look back longer than a moment—and then spoke again.

"I'm glad it was you," he offered. Sasuke's head snapped towards him so quickly he felt a pain in his neck.

"Y'know, for the record," Naruto shrugged.

" _Why?"_ Sasuke could not fathom why on earth Naruto would be _glad_.

Naruto took a long breath in, then out. He made a decision.

"Because I," his mouth suddenly felt very dry, "would have said yes even if there had been no jutsu."

He stood up as he spoke, not really willing to be around for Sasuke's reaction.

"So, uh…yeah," he scratched the back of his head. "I'll see you tomorrow at training?"

"No," Sasuke said immediately, standing up.

"Uh—no?" Naruto surreptitiously took a few more steps away.

"No," Sasuke repeated, "you're not leaving after that."

"I—"

"How long?" Sasuke asked, feeling a desperate hope go throbbing through every inch of his body, "how long have you—wanted to—"

"Uh," Naruto looked at his feet, "a couple years before you came back, I dunno."

" _Years_ ," Sasuke breathed.

"Yeah, sorry, I'll—"

"You are," Sasuke walked closer to him, "such an _idiot_."

"Hey, that's not—mmph!" Sasuke shut him up the only way he could think of.

There was only a moment of shock where Naruto didn't move, and then he kissed back so fiercely that Sasuke took a step back. His nerves lit up like they were on fire, and the surge of arousal moved him to push Naruto until the blonde's back was against the stone.

Suddenly, Naruto smiled into the kiss, and it broke it just enough that Sasuke pulled away.

"What?" He asked.

"This feels familiar," Naruto said with a grin, looking at the way Sasuke was pressing his wrists down. Sasuke blushed and let go as if he'd been burned, but Naruto grabbed the hem of his shirt before he could pull away further.

"I wasn't complaining," he said against Sasuke's lips—the soft, teasing touch nearly drove him mad. But as Sasuke leaned in for another kiss, he dodged and nibbled at Sasuke's ear.

"I want to know something," he whispered, and Sasuke's hair stood on edge. "I want to know what you were going to say…"

'— _Naru—I lo—I love—aah!'_

"…when you came inside me."

"I—wh—" Sasuke sounded panicked even through his haze of lust. Naruto pulled back, took one look at his wide eyes and flipped their positions to slam Sasuke against the wall.

"Oomph," said Sasuke. Naruto pressed up against him and leaned in close.

"I'll just have to repeat the circumstances."

* * *

Before Sasuke could say anything, he no longer had the option to. Naruto was kissing him, grasping at his body, grinding up against him—Sasuke found his hips moving in rhythm with Naruto's, and he moaned into the kiss. Naruto broke for air, switching to nipping at Sasuke's neck instead; it felt like sparks of pleasure were shooting through his body, and it made Sasuke buck and arch into Naruto's touch.

When he couldn't take it any longer, Sasuke grabbed at Naruto's clothes, too messily to be able to pull them off, but definitely getting the message across. But Naruto just smiled, and pulled back.

"I'm pretty sure I owe you," he said, and he began trailing kisses down Sasuke's neck, down his chest, until he was kneeling on the ground in front of him.

If Sasuke hadn't been painfully hard before, he definitely was now. It felt like years passed in the time it took Naruto to undo the Uchiha's pants and drag them down.

Naruto eyed him, and looked up with a grin. Sasuke thought the sight might make his heart stop.

"You're really hard," Naruto gloated.

"No shit," Sasuke breathed. If Naruto didn't touch him soon, he—

"O-oh, _fuck_ ," Sasuke was going to collapse—this was too much—this was too good, he—

"Ah, ah," he panted in rhythm to Naruto's mouth. Naruto seemed to hit a stride, and he let go of Sasuke's cock to feel his legs, his thighs, his hips—he gave Sasuke's ass a playful squeeze and then brought a hand back to hold Sasuke's cock as he pulled away just enough.

"Wh-wha?" Sasuke panted.

"Payback," Naruto said softly, making sure his lips moved against Sasuke's skin. He gave his cock a few experimental kisses and then circled his tongue around Sasuke's head, fighting a smile when he heard him groan. He teased at Sasuke for a while longer, licking his full length, sucking his tip, until finally—

"Naru—"

"Hmmm?" Naruto said, not stopping.

"Pl..come on…"

Naruto's eyes snapped up and he grinned. "What was that?"

He ran his tongue up Sasuke's cock one more time, maintaining eye contact.

"…please…" it was so quiet that Naruto barely heard it, but it sent a thrill through him like Sasuke had screamed it. He wasted no time in taking Sasuke's length in his mouth as deep as he could, adjusting to the way Sasuke thrusted, and then speeding up with him—faster, faster, faster—

"Naru—Naruto, I'm, I'm gonna—aaaaah!" Sasuke threw his head back and grabbed the back of Naruto's head so tight he ripped out some of his hair.

Naruto stayed in place as he swallowed—not that he could have moved against Sasuke's grip—and then pushed his hands against Sasuke's hips to indicate that he needed to breathe.

Sasuke sagged to the ground, panting, and Naruto fell down beside him with a satisfied grin.

"Do you—" Sasuke started, but Naruto shook his head.

"I was repaying a favour," he said. "Now you're in my debt."

Sasuke chuckled. "I don't think that's how that works."

"Isn't it?" Naruto said with a grin and a wink.

"Yeah," Sasuke's smile was breathtaking, "I guess you're right."

* * *

"I didn't get my answer," he remarked, after Sasuke had started pulling his pants back on. Sasuke looked at him. "But I'll get it eventually."

Sasuke leaned over and kissed him.

"Yeah. You will."

* * *

"Well," Sakura let out a puff of breath, "that wasn't…exactly what I'd had in mind, but I suppose it did the job…"

Kakashi just clapped his hands together.

"Ah, young love!"

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for the plot! I've gotten so much positive feedback haha :) Thank you so much! Look forward to some heavier smut tomorrow as a bonus chapter!!
> 
> Till then,  
> \- Kinomi


	4. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its associated characters!

"You're under arrest," Sasuke felt something like cool metal press against his skin, and his eyes snapped open.

"...Get this off me," he held up his hand, scowling at the handcuff now latched firmly around his wrist. It was one of those that sealed chakra, only responding to the matching seal on the single key that held it. How Naruto had gotten a hold of these, Sasuke had no idea.

"Why should I?" Naruto grinned, leaning in to kiss him.

Against his better judgement, Sasuke accepted the kiss, letting his eyes flutter closed.

 _Click_.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. His wrist was now chained to the bedpost.

"Naruto…" His voice was low and dangerous.

"You know," the blonde remarked, standing casually beside the bed, "I've been waiting to catch you off-guard for an entire month. A month, Sasuke, that I've had these for," he ran a finger down the metal, and gave Sasuke a look with such intensity that he felt himself stop breathing.

"So no," he moved smoothly to straddle Sasuke, pinning his free wrist to the mattress with ease, "I'm not going to get this off you…I'll get _you_ off though."

Naruto waggled his eyebrows, and Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he didn't fight him.

"You're a dumbass."

"A dumbass who's gonna fuck you."

"Oh?"

"I mean," Naruto pulled back a little. In all the time they had been together, Naruto had never pushed to switch their positions. Not that the thought of Sasuke fucking him into the mattress didn't make him weak at the knees—Sasuke could have him flat on his back with just a look—but the amount of times he had been an inch from being balls deep in that gorgeous brunette had almost driven him _crazy_.

Still…Naruto was very hesitant to push him. It all felt so new, so _unreal_ , like one day he would wake up and it would have all been a dream, and Sasuke would be gone, and he would be… "It's—it's a phrase. I'll still—"

"Hn," Sasuke interrupted, shifting under Naruto. Naruto looked at him, his grip on Sasuke's free hand loosening slightly.

"You're all talk, dobe," Sasuke met his gaze with a cocky smirk and eyes that glittered with challenge. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat.

The words registered a moment later, and Naruto breathed in a soft gasp. He searched Sasuke's eyes, looking for any hint of hesitation or fear, not even realizing he was leaning closer and closer until he captured Sasuke's lips in a soft, slow kiss. He knew that Sasuke trusted him, he did, but…Sasuke _really_ trusted him. He actually…

Sasuke made a small noise—Naruto had inadvertently begun kissing more passionately, but he couldn't help it. The Uchiha was just too much, he was just so…

Naruto moaned into the kiss as Sasuke rolled his hips. Sasuke had no qualms about tempting Naruto; he had been trying to do so for weeks. And if he wanted to have restraints involved, well, turnabout was fair play.

But Naruto was rapidly losing the battle against the waves of pleasure rushing through him—he couldn't take it. He broke the kiss and set about tearing at Sasuke's clothes.

"You—" Sasuke heard something rip, "Oi, you—"

But Naruto didn't let him finish—and Sasuke didn't much feel like talking anymore with Naruto's tongue in his mouth and hand pumping his dick. He could feel the blonde's hardness pressing on his thigh, rubbing in time with the way his hand moved. Sasuke used his free hand to grasp at Naruto's clothes, tugging at them as well as he could.

Naruto got the message.

Where his clothes went, Sasuke didn't know, and he didn't care—all he knew was that Naruto was—finally—naked and fully pressing up against him. There was something about Naruto's warmth on top of him—Naruto was always warm—that made Sasuke want to just close his eyes and _feel_. He caught Naruto's mouth in a kiss, only now noticing his legs had wrapped around him. He linked his ankles and pulled the blonde closer.

Naruto let out a groan that broke the kiss—they were so _close_ —and focused his attention onto Sasuke's neck, licking and biting it in between panting for air. They rocked together, finding a rhythm with ease, until Naruto pulled away.

Sasuke made a noise of distress as he felt his warmth leave him, but it was only a moment—Naruto trailed kisses along his hips and thighs, before he took him fully into his mouth. Sasuke bit his lip to keep from groaning out loud—god, didn't the blonde have a gag reflex?!

Cock still in his mouth, Naruto's eyes met his, and a tanned hand slid from the top of his thigh down, down…

Sasuke drew in a shuddering breath and nodded. Naruto moaned—overcome by emotion, lust, love—against Sasuke, sucking him harder and faster as his hand made its way to Sasuke entrance.

Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's head and that was all the invitation Naruto needed. It was only a finger, but it felt like the world to Naruto—he couldn't help but come up to kiss him, still searching, twisting, feeling with his finger for…

"A-ah!" Sasuke broke the kiss, head slamming back against the headboard.

Naruto grinned. There it was.

He captured Sasuke's lips with his own as he slipped another finger inside him. He needed to stretch Sasuke as soon as possible, because at this rate he wouldn't even be able to last long enough to even be inside him—

Sasuke made a noise, pulling back. His eyes were hooded and his lips parted and wet, "Naruto," he breathed, "top drawer."

Naruto sucked in a breath. He knew exactly where they kept the lube—and it was in his hand so quickly Sasuke barely had time to blink.

He grabbed the lube, using his teeth to rip the condom wrapper open. Sasuke was staring at him with such intensity that Naruto thought his heart might explode from sheer overuse.

Sasuke exhaled as the fingers left him, only to be replaced by something much warmer—and larger—pressing against his entrance. Naruto rested Sasuke's legs on top of his thighs and searched his eyes.

He looked beautiful—splayed out over the mattress, a few strands of hair matted to his cheek, his chained arm strewn casually over his head as if he wasn't restrained at all. He met Naruto's gaze with no hesitation, almost defiantly, and Naruto could have sworn that was almost a smile…

"Dobe," now _that_ was a smirk.

Naruto rested his forearms on either side of Sasuke and leaned in.

"Teme," he whispered against his lips, and entered him.

"Mmph," Sasuke kissed him almost desperately and Naruto pulled away, stopping about halfway.

Sasuke was gasping for air, but he still managed to give Naruto a look.

"Keep going."

"Are you—"

"I'm not delicate, Naruto. I'm fine."

"I don't want you to feel _fine_ ," Naruto nipped at Sasuke's ear, "I want you to feel amazing," Naruto pushed in further, "I want you to feel perfect," he bit Sasuke's neck, "I want you to feel how much I—"

"Ah—aah!" Sasuke's legs had latched themselves around Naruto's waist.

"You okay?" Naruto froze.

"Y—idiot, don't stop, d-don't, nnngh—"

Naruto didn't have to be told twice. He started slowly, focusing on keeping his hips at the same angle in spite of the overwhelming pleasure that filled each and every one of his senses—he could barely _think_ , he had no idea it would feel like this—

Naruto moaned, reaching up to grab a hold of Sasuke's hips. His grip was so tight it almost hurt, but all Sasuke could feel was Naruto inside him, thrusting faster and faster—and the tanned hand that reached around Sasuke's leg and started pumping his cock.

It felt like an out of body experience. Sasuke opened his eyes, gasping, staring at Naruto—his blonde—who was grasping at him like he had never touched him before, panting like he was fighting a losing battle to restrain himself, and, god, that look on his face…

"Naruto," he needed to see those eyes—those beautiful, expressive eyes—they always told him everything he needed to know. He reached out his free hand to hook around Naruto's neck and pulled.

But they didn't kiss. Naruto's forehead pressed to his, Sasuke locked his ankles, jerking Naruto even deeper into him. Naruto let out a low groan, biting his lip.

"Sasuke," he breathed, "I don't think I can—"

"Then don't," their gaze met.

"Unlink your legs," Naruto breathed, an expression so intense that Sasuke couldn't help but obey.

He made a noise of protest when Naruto pulled out.

"Turn around."

One hand still linked to the bedpost, it made for some maneuvering, but Sasuke found himself pressed up against the headboard, arms crossed, with Naruto behind him. Naruto gripped Sasuke's hips and _pulled_ , swiftly entering him in one smooth motion.

Sasuke groaned, his grip on the headboard faltering as Naruto started to thrust—this felt even _better_ , like Naruto was hitting him at a whole new angle and o-oh..

Sasuke's back arched in ecstasy, nails scraping against the wood.

"Naruto—Naruto," he gasped—it was like a mantra. He felt the blonde lean over him, mouth next to his ear and hand reaching to grip Sasuke's dick. He started to pump him in the same rhythm as he thrust, nipping and kissing at Sasuke's neck.

It was overwhelming. It was too much. He felt something build up inside of him, some sort of rush of energy—power— _something_ —it was building and building and Sasuke thought he was going to explode—

"Naruto," he couldn't control himself, "I love—I love you, I—"

All at once, Naruto's grip tightened and he let out a yell—and Sasuke matched him, cumming harder than he might have ever before. He gasped for air, arms shuddering against the headboard.

Naruto made a noise, moving to sit underneath him and wrapping an arm around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke turned his head to face him, only to be met with a passionate, eager kiss.

When they pulled apart, Naruto's eyes sparkled with delight.

"I love you too, teme."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how good this fic has done! Thank you so much, everyone, for your comments and kudos and bookmarks. I hope I made you smile :)
> 
> That's it for this one, I'm afraid! But you'll get something new soon, don't worry :) I'm working on it!
> 
> Till next time,  
> \- Kinomi


End file.
